


Home

by demonofabove



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Drama, Emotions, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Teasing, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 08:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20132596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonofabove/pseuds/demonofabove
Summary: Iruka accidentally came out before he was ready to, and people in the village have been particularly homophobic towards him. Kakashi is there to tell him he’s going to be okay.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was my very first completed fic, written 3 or 4 years ago, well before I got serious about writing. I actually forgot that I made it, which is why it has never been posted. I've fixed up a bit of it - mainly just grammar and awkward sentences; but it's predominately just as I found it. 
> 
> It's a bit different to my usual style, but enjoy, anyway :)

“Yo!” a familiar husky voice greeted.

“Oh, K-Kakashi-san, you’re back from your mission! H-How did it go? Naruto wasn’t too much trouble was he?” Iruka stammered nervously. 

He wasn't expecting to see Kakashi so soon, and didn't particularly want to – in fact, if he didn't have work, Iruka would have stayed hidden at home. A lot had happened in the weekend that passed, and rumours had already spread about him; and he was mortified. But not only was he mortified, most of the village hated him for, well, something that wasn't anyone's business to begin with. It was too soon for Iruka to face anyone; and he hoped that Kakashi hadn’t heard what happened, or any variant of it. Ever since he drunkenly came out at a work party, people had been treating Iruka differently, like he wasn't the same person he was before he publically announced that he was gay; and he was dreading the moment Kakashi found out. What would he think of him then? Would he lose one of his last, and closest friends?

Kakashi was just… confused. He had never seen Iruka so nervous around him before. It was like they were meeting for the first time and Iruka didn't know whether he was talking to the intimidating Sharingan Kakashi, or fellow leaf shinobi, Hatake Kakashi. It was strange, because Iruka had never been intimidated by the titles that he carried, nor the stories they told – it was one of the reasons Kakashi got on so well with him; so Kakashi was curious about the change. But since they were out in public in a village where the smallest whispers travelled far, he kept his observations to himself.

“It would have been easier if Naruto followed the plan, but it all worked out, so it doesn’t matter.” He shrugged nonchalantly. 

“He’s still doing that?” Iruka sighed. “I’m going to have to lecture him again when I take him out to Ichiraku tonight.”

“Please do.” Kakashi chuckled, making a mental note to investigate the ramen place that evening.

Iruka returned the laughter, somewhat awkward; and the air became filled with a strangely tense silence. Kakashi didn’t seem to know what happened, but Iruka suspected he noticed something – Kakashi hadn't taken his eyes off him since they first spoke. A mild panic erupted inside, and adrenaline rushed through Iruka's veins; and he hurriedly thought for an excuse to escape the interaction. His mind was going into overdrive, forcing his attention away; and it was only when Kakashi spoke that he was brought back to reality.

“Well I have to make sure Sakura isn't writing the mission report for Naruto, so I had better go.” Kakashi finally said. In the silence, he had noticed that Iruka had been becoming increasingly uncomfortable in his presence; and although he couldn't figure out why, he thought it would be best if he left.

“R-Right!” Iruka responded a little too intensely as Kakashi began to turn. When he stopped and turned back after a few paces, Iruka froze.

“Is something bothering you? You seem a little off today.” 

“No, no; I’m fine!” Iruka smiled. There was no way he was going to tell Kakashi what happened – it was way too soon to say anything.

Through Iruka's smile, Kakashi could easily see the panic and emotion welling in his eyes; and no matter how much Iruka tried to hide it, it was very obvious that there was something on his mind. Kakashi wished that Iruka had been honest with him, but he also understood the need to contemplate things before sharing them with someone else.

“Alright then,” Kakashi began skeptically, “but if you’re ever not, you know I will listen to and support you, right?”

Iruka nodded and watched as Kakashi pulled out the latest edition of Icha-Icha and departed. He felt guilty then. Kakashi was a man Iruka knew he could trust; and he still remembered how he had offered some advice in the beginning when he didn’t know how to deal with Naruto. In fact, if it wasn’t for Kakashi, Iruka wouldn’t be where he was today; and Naruto most certainly wouldn’t have graduated the academy and become a great shinobi. Even so, Iruka just felt too uneasy opening up again. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Iruka-sensei!” a boisterous voice boomed, accompanied by thunderous footsteps.

Before he had time to react, an orange blur lunged at Iruka and almost knocked him over as arms constricted his waist, squeezing tightly. Delighted to see who had buried their head into his body, Iruka smiled brightly and returned the hug.

“Naruto, be careful!” he laughed, “I nearly fell down this time!”

“But you didn’t, so it doesn’t matter!” Naruto detached himself and looked at Iruka's face with pleading eyes. “Ne, Iruka-sensei, can I have four bowls of ramen this time?”

“_Four?!_ Do you think I’m made of money?” Iruka laughed, ruffling the kid’s hair. Somehow Naruto’s smile became even brighter, and he began tugging at his sensei’s wrist, urging him to hurry along.

Iruka once again found himself dumbfounded as he watched Naruto eat ramen - he had never understood how he could eat so much, and in such a small time. Naruto was onto his third extra large bowl in minutes while Iruka was barely halfway through his first. He really had to own a world record - even Choji wouldn’t be able to beat Naruto in a ramen eating contest, he wagered with a small chuckle. Naruto looked up from his bowl.

“Ne, what’s so funny?”

“Don’t worry about it!” Iruka smirked.

“Aw, come on, sensei! Please tell me!” Naruto began pulling at Iruka’s sleeve.

“Yes, please do!” a familiar voice pleasantly spoke from Iruka’s other side. Iruka let out a tiny squeak and almost fell out of his seat. 

“K-Kakashi-san! When did you get here?!” Iruka asked, embarrassed at his reaction. He was a shinobi that had to be aware of his surroundings all the time – especially when teaching children how to use weapons; so he should not have become startled so easily.

“I’ve been here the whole time.” Kakashi stated with an amused glint in his uncovered eye.

“W-What? Really?” Iruka asked, wondering why he hadn't noticed him. A hearty laugh escaped Kakashi’s throat, earning a curious exchange between Iruka and Naruto.

“You make this too easy, Iruka!” Kakashi grinned, reaching out to gently place a hand on his shoulder. “I only just got here.”

“O-Oh, right.” Iruka flushed in embarrassment.

Kakashi really enjoyed teasing Iruka when he got the chance. The way he blushed and stumbled across his words was something he could never get enough of. But as much as Kakashi enjoyed that particular interaction, it didn’t go unnoticed when Iruka visibly tensed at his touch, which confused him. Iruka was no stranger to suddenly being touched – some of his students probably grabbed him in class, and Naruto was always lunging at him; so Kakashi became curious, and somewhat concerned about Iruka's sudden fearful reaction. Was he being abused? Taken advantage of? Trauma from a bad mission – did Iruka even go on missions these days?

“Hey! Don’t be mean to Iruka-sensei!” Naruto started. Kakashi chuckled and looked at the pile of empty ramen bowls by his side.

“I think _you’re_ being the mean one, Naruto.” he bantered, pointing at the bowls. “You shouldn’t take advantage of someone paying for food for you.” Iruka turned to look at the pile.

“Naruto, you said you were only going to have four bowls! How did you end up with _seven_? And when did you eat them? Last I saw, you finished your third one just before Kakashi got here!” Iruka exclaimed.

“Ah… hehehe” Naruto giggled childishly. “I asked for more when you weren’t looking, and hid them on my other side so you couldn’t see them. Clever, ne?!” Iruka sighed.

“Next time, _you’re_ paying!” he teased with a smirk.

“Aw, but Iruka-sensei!” Naruto whined.

“You’re lucky he doesn’t eat as much as you! If it was me, I’d get double the amount.” Kakashi added.

“Whaa-?! That’s so mean, Kaka-sensei!” Naruto pouted before switching to his usual cheer. “Anyway, I have something I need to do, so I'm leaving now. Thank you for the meal, Iruka-sensei!” He waved before running off. That left Kakashi and Iruka alone to enjoy the peace.

“That kid; honestly…” Iruka sighed before turning to Kakashi with a small smile. “Do you think he could beat Choji in a ramen eating contest?” Kakashi laughed even louder than before, picturing the scene and imagining how Choji would react to losing against Naruto in a food contest.

“There’s no way Naruto would lose when it comes to ramen!”

“That’s what I thought when he had downed his third bowl before I finished half of my first one; but now that I know he’s had seven in such a short amount of time, I’m even more confident Naruto would win.” Iruka laughed before ordering a second bowl for himself.

The two of them continued chatting as they finished their meals. When eating with Naruto, Iruka liked to take his time, but often felt rushed because of how fast the boy was guzzling his bowls. This time, he felt like he was able to match the pace; and he found it more relaxing. When Kakashi finished his meal, he looked over at Iruka’s, and in particular, Naruto’s pile of bowls.

“That looks like it’s going to be awfully expensive. I’m going to help you pay for it.” he stated matter-of-factly.

“W-What? No, I can’t let you do that!” Iruka exclaimed. “It’s my fault, really; I know how Naruto gets and I should have been watching him more carefully. I can pay for it all.”

“You might be able to, but you’re not going to.” Kakashi turned to the man drying clean bowls. “What’s the bill for the lot?”

“Kakashi, no! I don’t want you to pay for mine!”

“I insist.” Iruka was mortified at the offer, but before he could protest any further, Kakashi whipped out a large note.

“You will not be paying my whole bill, Kakashi.” Iruka said sternly, causing Kakashi to glance at him in surprise. He became even more interested, though, in the contradicting blush that began to accent the scar painted across Iruka's nose. “But if you insist on paying, how about you help me out with no more than half? But certainly not the lot.”

Kakashi thought about it for a moment before he deemed the compromise acceptable. When the bill was sorted, they left the building and continued to walk together in silence, neither quite ready to go home yet; and Kakashi spent a lot of that time studying Iruka who seemed to be lost in deep thought. He wondered what he was thinking about, what was troubling him; and why Iruka was so tense around him. Was it all related? 


	3. Chapter 3

The village was relatively busy, the streets being shared by people coming home from work, and those prowling around for the night life; and as Kakashi and Iruka wound their way through the people, they ended up on the outskirts of the red light district. Exiting a strip club ahead of them was a group of loud, drunken men, heading in their direction. The rowdy civilians gave off a somewhat menacing vibe, and Kakashi could tell they were looking for a fight, but knew they wouldn't be a problem – even the drunkest civilians knew not to start trouble with a shinobi. However, that didn't stop them from staring at Iruka, their faces filled with disgust and an ugly fascination for him. Kakashi felt anger boiling within, and his arms twitched, itching to lash out and wipe those grotesque expressions off their faces - Iruka didn't deserve to have people looking at him like that.

“He’s actually hanging out with _that _thing? Doesn’t he know what’s good for him?” One of the men whispered loudly as they crossed paths.

Iruka had heard it all before when he first began teaching Naruto. People whispered similar things all the time when they saw him spending time with the boy inhabiting the very demon fox that destroyed Konoha; and Iruka particularly hated it when people asked '_why?_' when he heard them discussing how he took a large shuriken to his back to protect Naruto from Mizuki. Most of the village seemed to see Naruto as a monster, and treated him like a piece of trash; like his life wasn’t important. This time though, Iruka wasn’t with Naruto; and he realised that instead, the comment was directed at Kakashi and _he _himself was the shameful one to be seen with. Iruka was _that _thing; the monster being ridiculed.

Kakashi was torn between morals and the rules. He wanted to beat those men to near death, peg them with kunai and shuriken, and then for a final blow, hit them with his most powerful chidori attack; but he would get into serious trouble if he got into a fight with civilians. He wished there was something he could do, some way he could interfere – perhaps if he disguised himself as a civilian and masked his chakra?; because he didn't think anyone should speak about a person like that. Especially someone as kind and forgiving as Iruka – he didn't deserve it. Kakashi looked towards him, and froze when he saw Iruka's hurt expression, his eyes glassy from tears threatening to stream down his face. 

"Iruka..." Kakashi began softly.

Iruka turned away just as the first tear fell, and Kakashi wanted nothing more than to wipe the pain away. It was unbearable, seeing him like this. As Iruka's body began to shake, Kakashi was sure he heard a choked up exhale; but before he had a chance to finish speaking or respond in any way, Iruka wiped his face and sped off.

“Iruka, wait!” Kakashi panicked, reaching out for him. He couldn't leave Iruka looking like that.

Iruka ignored him and hurried on, his surroundings becoming a blur as he escaped. He wasn't thinking when he left Kakashi behind, but at the same time, he couldn’t tell him that he just wanted to be alone, that he didn't want to be seen crying over some stupid words. He had never imagined it would hurt so badly, and he wondered how Naruto managed to put up with torment so often and still keep on smiling. Iruka sighed sadly to himself as he slowed down and found himself on the path to the memorial stone he often visited to speak to his parents. He was sure his one mistake had ruined his life.

Kakashi had started to chase after Iruka, but when he didn't slow down and darted off onto a side street, it became clear that he didn't want to be followed, so Kakashi stopped and left him be. He didn't think Iruka should be alone, though, so he bit his thumb to draw blood, and then placed his palm on the ground. When a puff of smoke smothered the area, the silhouette of a small canine appeared.

“What’s up, Boss?” the dog asked in a gruff voice, cocking his head to the side.

“Pakkun, do you remember Iruka?” 

"He's the kid who lost his parents to the kyuubi attack, right?"

“Yes. I need you to find him and check on him for me. Something happened, and I want to make sure he's okay."

"You can't find him, yourself?"

"It's not that I can't." Kakashi said, his heart aching as he pictured Iruka disappearing from sight. "It's just, for some reason, he doesn't want me around.”

“Oh.” Pakkun simply stated. "I'll report back to you soon, Boss."

As his ninken dutifully bounded off, Kakashi was left to himself, and began wandering aimlessly, with Iruka on his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Loud shouts directed Kakashi away from his thoughts, and he noticed it was the group of men from earlier. With only the thought of Iruka’s broken, crying face in his mind, he decided he didn’t care if he got into trouble for getting into a fight with civilians, and pulled out his book, pretending to read nearby to see what they would do. He wished that they were shinobi, because he would have been able to lash out more without killing them. 

“There’s that jounin from before!” one of them audibly whispered. 

“You mean the one with… the _pansy?” They don’t even know Iruka, and they’re still bad-mouthing him. How shameful._ Anger radiated within, but Kakashi's training as a shinobi made him look completely cool, calm, and collected on the surface. 

“Let’s ask him what he was doing with that freak! Surely he’s not _like_ him, ay? I mean, look at what he's reading.” 

“Wait. That’s not _any_ jounin, that’s _the_ jounin, Hatake what's-his-face - the one with the sharingan eye!” 

“Ehh? Well now I’m curious. Let’s go an’ see what ‘e was doin’ before!” They bee-lined over to him with confidence.

“Oi, you!” 

“Mmm?” Kakashi put his book away, pretending he hadn't heard a word of their conversation - he wanted to see how ignorance would play out.

“Whatcha doin’ with that freak earlier?” Kakashi cocked his head to the side to convey confusion. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Oh, c’mon. You know; that one with the girly hair in the ponytail.” 

“You mean Iruka, Konoha’s best academy teacher? Mhn... He’s my friend.” 

“How can you be ‘is friend after what ‘appened?!” one of the men asked, outraged. 

“Maybe he doesn’t know yet, and that’s why.” Another assured in a whisper. 

“Mhn? Is there something I’ve missed? I only just got back from a mission this morning.” Kakashi responded, wondering if he'd be able to find out why Iruka had been acting so strangely around him - there was always some clue to the truth in rumours, no matter how crazy they were. One of the men suddenly looked concerned for Kakashi and went closer to him, speaking in a hushed voice. 

“Rumour ‘as it, he was drinkin’ with a group of shinobi and got too close with another man, if you know what I mean; throwing 'imself all over 'im and everything. I hear they even woke up in the same room together. I'm not one to believe e'erything I hear; but when you look at 'im, well, you know… Somethin’ ‘appened.” 

"And why is that a problem?" Kakashi asked calmly, hiding the vast array of emotions that were flooding through him.

"'Sit's filthy an' unnatural; that's why! You ain't want one of _those_ around ya!"

"Can't believe he's still allowed in the village.” the leader said. “Best watch yo' back 'round that thing. Wouldn't wan' 'im starting on you, too.”

“Now, what makes you think that I wouldn’t enjoy that?” Kakashi asked dangerously, studying the horror-stricken men with deadly eyes. He had never been so angry and bloodthirsty in his life; and it took everything in him not to attack the civilian group.

“Stay away from Iruka, and stop spreading lies.” He finally demanded before barging past the insecure men, following what he was sure was Pakkun’s scent.

With all that hatred towards Iruka, it was no wonder he hadn't told Kakashi anything.


	5. Chapter 5

“Yo.”

Iruka had expected Kakashi to be there, since the chakra he detected felt so familiar; but he was instead faced with a small ninja hound sitting nearby. He felt guilty seeing the pug - it was another reminder that he had overreacted to some stupid words and had run off without even saying goodbye. He did have to admit, though, he also felt a little better knowing that Kakashi had made sure he wasn't alone.

“Hi, Pakkun…” Iruka sighed, moving to sit on the grass by the memorial stone, gazing up at the stars. “I’m guessing Kakashi sent you?”

“Yes. He wanted me to make sure you were okay.” Pakkun paced closer to Iruka, and sat by his side.

"I'm surprised you remember me."

"I never forget anyone who gives good pets."

“Is that so…” Iruka replied, beginning to absentmindedly pet Kakashi's dog.

"You seem down." Pakkun observed. "Would you like to feel my paw pads? They're very soft."

"Sure, let's see them."

"H-Hey, what are you doing, kid?" Pakkun cried out in protest as a pair of hands lifted him from the ground. "I'm not a pet, you know…"

"You love it." Iruka teased as he put Kakashi's ninken in his lap and wrapped his arms around him.

Pakkun let out a soft sigh and curled up into a little ball, closing his eyes as Iruka ran gentle fingers through his soft fur. He would never admit it, but Iruka was right - he absolutely loved sleeping on people. Especially when they were doing... that. The pair stayed like that for a while; Pakkun resting as Iruka stared up at the sky, letting his mind wander. Finally, Pakkun sensed that it was beginning to get late, and got up to stretch.

“I need to get back to Boss now. He worries about you, you know." he said, turning to follow Iruka's gaze at the bright stars speckled across the clear night sky. "When I was summoned, I had never seen him so distressed before. He was acting all cool and composed, but if you know him, you can easily tell when he’s not himself.”

“I didn’t mean to make him worry. I just…” Iruka sighed. “No, it doesn’t matter…”

“So, what do you want me to report to him?”

"Just tell him I'll be okay." Iruka answered. "And… Thanks for not abandoning me."


	6. Chapter 6

The quiet knocks at the door startled Iruka. It was nearly midnight and he was just thinking of going to bed after his long night. He really didn't want any visitors, but he would never ignore someone who wanted to see him, so he got up to find out who it was. When he opened the door, he was surprised, but also half-expected to see Kakashi waiting for him. Iruka didn’t know if he was pleased or annoyed, but Kakashi had never visited his house before - he didn't even know Kakashi knew where he lived; and he figured it couldn’t hurt to find out what he wanted, so he invited him in.

“Um, sorry for running off earlier…” Iruka began awkwardly. "I overreacted to what those men said."

“Don’t worry about it.” Kakashi replied. "I sorted them out."

"W-What?! You didn't get into a fight, did you? You know you can get in trouble for that."

"Mah, you don't think very highly of me, do you, Iruka?" Kakashi playfully pouted.

"Then what did you do, if you didn't get into a fight with civilians?" Iruka asked, crossing his arms.

"Nothing, really. I just look scary."

“Right…" Iruka sighed in exasperation. "Anyway, I don’t mean to sound rude, but what are you doing here?”

“I just have a few things to say, so I won’t keep you up too much longer…” Kakashi hesitated. “Pakkun told me about his visit with you, and I had a feeling you would still be up, so I figured visiting now might be better than later.”

Iruka looked nervous and a whole jumble of other emotions that made him look like he would crumble any minute, and Kakashi hated seeing him this way, and wanted things to go back to normal. There was this innocent, optimistic presence that Iruka always brought, no matter where he went, that reminded Kakashi of… home. Yeah, that was it. Iruka reminded him of home; of a warm, blissful place that anyone could return to and be comfortable in their own skin; of a place that sapped away the emptiness and loneliness of solitude, and replaced it with support, care, and companionship from someone thinking of you. Kakashi was addicted to this aura that Iruka projected; but in that moment it looked like the home he wanted to return to was becoming abandoned; and he wanted to do what he could to liven it up again.

"Pakkun told me what you wanted him to report, but he also said that you seemed distracted by something on your mind." When Iruka didn't say anything, Kakashi filled the silence again, speaking hesitantly.

"You know when I said I'd listen to you and support you, I meant it, right?" He gently placed a hand on Iruka's shoulder, noticing that he hadn't flinched that time; and it made him wonder whether it was just in public that he had a problem being touched. It made sense, considering the events of that evening.

"I know. It's just…" Iruka faltered. "I don't want you to think of me any differently. I can't lose anyone else…"

"Iruka, you're the last person I'd ever want out of my life. There's nothing you could say or do that would make me abandon you - you're too important to me." Kakashi declared, pulling his mask down as he spoke. "So please, give me a chance to stand by your side. You're the one I call 'home'."

"K-Kakashi, I…"

"It doesn't have to be right now, but I do want you to talk to me, okay?" Kakashi planted a kiss on Iruka's cheek before putting his mask back on, satisfied with the deep blush he had caused.

"I'll be around when you're ready."


	7. Chapter 7

_You're the last person I'd ever want out of my life… You're the one I call home._

Iruka blushed as he pictured Kakashi's unmasked face repeating the lines he spoke a few days earlier. Like most of the village, Iruka had wondered what his profile looked like underneath; and although he had expected his face was just as attractive as the rest of him, Iruka hadn't been prepared to become enchanted by it. Kakashi's exposed face somehow made his words all the more meaningful - not just hinting of other intentions, but making a promise of something more; as though reassuring Iruka that everything would be okay.

Thin smoke filled Iruka's peripheral vision and a burst of giggles and gasps brought him back to reality; and when he looked up from the lesson plan he had been working on, to his students, who were supposed to be working quietly, he was furious.

"Konohamaru!" Iruka growled, "I tolerated it when you were transforming into other students, but this is _very _inappropriate! You will change back this instant. That jutsu is very disrespectful to women, and I don't ever want to see you doing it again!"

"Sorry, sensei." Konohamaru's eyes glinted mischievously as he transformed again; this time into the lingerie model's male equivalent. "Is this one better?"

"Out." Iruka said quietly as his face grew red with anger and embarrassment. "I will be speaking to you soon."

Konohamaru quickly changed back into himself and left the classroom without a word. The rest of the class had become silent, too; as though Iruka's sudden calm had scared them, since they were used to him yelling when he became angry and temperamental. Although his day went smoothly from then on, Iruka was exhausted and couldn't wait for the day to end - all he wanted was go home, cook a nice dinner, have a relaxing hot shower, and settle down for the evening. But when he stepped off academy grounds, he sensed the presence of a very nonchalant shinobi approaching from behind - a very familiar chakra; and he slowed down to let them catch up, knowing full-well that his plans had changed the moment he noticed he was being followed.

"Hi, Kakashi."

“Yo.” He greeted. “Heading home?”

“Yeah, I just finished work.” Iruka sighed. “It was a _long _day…”

“Why don’t you tell me about it? We could stop somewhere for food on the way.”

Iruka was about to decline Kakashi's offer, eager to get home; but if he was being honest with himself, he really could do with the company. Besides, he hadn't paid Kakashi back yet for helping out with Naruto's ramen bill.

“Fine, but I’m paying, since you helped me out the other night. I won’t take no for an answer.” Iruka declared. 

“Okay, okay. You can pay if it makes you feel better.” Kakashi chuckled. “But where should we go?”

“Well you suggested the idea, so I thought you had somewhere in mind…”

“Mah, only if you don’t mind having ramen again.” He replied sheepishly.

“Naruto’s bad habits are starting to rub off onto you, aren’t they?” Iruka grinned as they headed towards Ichiraku.

It was quiet when they arrived, and they took a seat; Iruka electing one by the left wall. Although there were so many options to choose from, Iruka chose his usual which was topped with pork. Kakashi had decided to order the same dish, and they ate in a comfortable silence. About halfway through his bowl, Iruka felt eyes on him, and looked up to find that Kakashi had just about finished his food and was studying him intently. 

“W-What is it?” Iruka asked, wiping his mouth, suddenly feeling very self-conscious. 

Kakashi didn't say anything as he reached out and gently brushed Iruka's cheek, letting his hand linger a moment before pulling away. Iruka's heart pounded wildly, threatening to pump out of his chest; and the intimate contact caused a migration of butterflies to flutter about in his stomach, turning him into a nervous mess. Kakashi’s expression was unreadable, although the glimmer in his eye indicated to Iruka that he seemed to be smiling to himself. 

“You had a little bit of ramen on your face. I got it off for you.” 

“Oh. T-Thank you.” Iruka glanced down as he flushed in embarrassment; and his eyes found Kakashi's empty bowl.

“Are you still hungry? You can get another bowl if you want.”

“Oh, no; just one is enough!” Kakashi denied politely. His stomach told another story though; and it began to grumble furiously. 

“Kakashi, if you’re hungry, don’t lie about it! You’re getting another bowl, and that’s final!” Iruka began lecturing. “Now, what do you want?”

“It’s okay, Iruka.” The jounin laughed sheepishly, raising his hands in an easing motion. “I do have stuff at home I can eat later.”

“Just get another bowl, Kakashi.”

The intensity of Iruka’s gaze made Kakashi feel nervous; and the stern tone didn’t help. He could tell that Iruka wasn’t angry at him, but Kakashi knew he'd be in trouble if Iruka didn't get his own way.

“Alright, but only one more. That should be enough.” He eventually smiled, deciding it was the right decision when Iruka's eyes lit up like he was a child who had just been given candy.

They sat at the stall a while longer, continuing to chat after Kakashi finished eating so his stomach could settle, but also so Iruka could make sure Kakashi wasn't hiding his hunger again. When they were satisfied and got ready to leave, Kakashi instinctively reached for his wallet to pay for the meal; but before he could do anything besides pull it out, a tanned hand swiped it from his grip.

“I told you that_ I_ was paying.” Iruka playfully glared when Kakashi looked up at him, slightly befuddled.

“Ah, sorry. I guess I forgot.” Kakashi chuckled, scratching the back of his head, wondering how he could have missed Iruka's quick reaction. His chuckle turned into astonishment, however, when Iruka pocketed his wallet.

“You’re not getting this back until I finish paying for the meals.” Iruka said as though he was reprimanding a student. After he pulled out his own wallet and paid, he tapped Kakashi's shoulder to get his attention.

"Are you ready?"

"Ready for anything." Kakashi replied, wrapping an arm around Iruka's waist to escort him elsewhere.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Iruka asked, arching his back away from Kakashi's arm as he nervously glanced around.

"Sorry, Iruka." he apologised, "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." 

"Well, that's a first." Iruka joked, easily bouncing back into his elated mood.

"Mhn? What are you talking about?" Kakashi asked in confusion.

"You always try to make me uncomfortable any chance you get, with all your teasing!" 

"Well, I never!" Kakashi replied in mock horror.

"You do, and that's a fact." 

"Mah, I only tease you because you have the most glorious blush." 

"Shut up, Hatake." Iruka playfully bumped into him, feeling a heat on his face that could only, definitely be said blush. 

Kakashi smirked at the reaction, finding himself grateful, not for the first time, that he wore a mask. This time, it was because he was absolutely sure that he was blushing, too.


	8. Chapter 8

"Would you like to come in?" Iruka asked Kakashi when they eventually reached his house.

“I’d better not. You seemed pretty drained when I first saw you after work.” 

“It’s no big deal, really!” Iruka gently tugged at Kakashi’s hand as he ushered him towards the door. “C’mon, I insist, since you walked me home.”

"Okay then. Lead the way."

Once they were inside, Iruka left Kakashi to make himself comfortable while he turned on the jug and prepared some tea. While Kakashi was silently taking in his surroundings, Iruka's mind wandered, and he began thinking about the events of the day as exhaustion caught up to him.

"I am so glad today is almost over." Iruka sighed, grabbing two mugs from the cupboard and placing them by the jug.

"You did mention it was a long one. Did something happen?" Kakashi asked as he entered the kitchen.

"Mainly Konohamaru mucking up again…" Iruka turned to face him, leaning against the bench.

"What did he do this time?" he asked, moving to stand closer to Iruka.

"Naruto has been teaching him that perverted jutsu again, and he was practicing in class!" Iruka exclaimed. "Did you know he's learnt how to transform into men, now, too?"

"Oh, really? Any as handsome as me?" Kakashi winked, gently placing a hand on Iruka's shoulder.

"Kakashi, don't joke like that." Iruka glowered as a small blush coloured his cheeks.

"But sensei, I wasn't joking." he murmured, gently rubbing his thumb across Iruka's uniform, tracing the outline of his collarbone.

The movement sent shivers down Iruka's spine, and he involuntarily tilted his head to make the area more accessible. Kakashi accepted the permission, and his fingers danced across the edge of Iruka's shirt collar teasingly before slowly gliding up from Iruka's chest, to his shoulders, and then around the side of his neck; his hand slipping underneath the shirt as he massaged the area. Iruka's heart fluttered wildly as warm tingles marked the skin that Kakashi had touched; and before he knew what he was doing, he took a step forward, closing the distance between them. Then suddenly Kakashi's other hand was on his waist, slowly travelling up towards his chest, sliding his shirt up with it.

"Kakashi, I…" Iruka breathed.

Iruka's brain was warning him to stop, that there were reasons he shouldn't be doing this; but his body was giving in to the pleasure of being explored, and he reached out to touch Kakashi, to feel him as he was being felt. Iruka couldn't think; and when he caught Kakashi's lustful gaze, he was overcome by a sudden frenzy, frantically pulling the mask away from Kakashi's face and pressing his lips against his, losing himself to the moment.

Kakashi had gotten carried away. He hadn't meant to make a move on Iruka, but then Iruka responded to his movements, making his own advances; and suddenly Iruka was passionately kissing him, working to get his shirt off. Kakashi was forced backwards as Iruka became more eager in the heat of the moment, and his uniform was thrown across the floor, out of the way. Suddenly, Kakashi was gently pushed into a chair, and he guided Iruka onto his lap, his fingers reaching up to untie the elastic around his hair. He let out a gasp of pleasure when Iruka went for his neck, making a trail of kisses as he found Kakashi's most sensitive spots, making him squirm in his seat.

Iruka felt the lump beneath him growing harder, reacting to every move he made; and it was making him dizzy with desire. There was a lot he wanted to do to Kakashi, and wanted Kakashi to do to him; and his body throbbed, craving more. Iruka pulled back to untie Kakashi's hitai-ate; and when Kakashi opened his sharingan, taking in the finer details, Iruka's heart pounded wildly. There was something else beyond the lust and pure need etched into Kakashi's eyes that confessed his true feelings towards Iruka, something that said he wanted more than a one night stand, that he wanted Iruka for life. _You're the one I call home. _Iruka's face flushed as he considered how he felt, too; and a seductive smile swept across his face when he confirmed it.

"Mhn?" Kakashi hummed in question, intrigued by the sudden intimacy in Iruka's expression.

“If you think of me as home," Iruka began, "I think of you as…”

Iruka leaned in, hands slowly trailing down his body, from his chest, to his abdomen, until finally pausing at the waistband of Kakashi's pants; his fingers teasing as they slipped beneath the material. When Kakashi hissed in pleasure, Iruka whispered into his ear.

“Mine.”

Iruka pulled back, and Kakashi guided him into a heated kiss, his whole body screaming for more.

“Say that again…” he murmured, running his hands against Iruka's bare skin as he slid his shirt away.

“You’re mine.” 


End file.
